


Trust

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [42]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Trust

* * *

You took two weeks off of work to go on that romantic trip Sam had promised you. It was a celebratory trip. He had stopped treasure hunting and found himself something more honest, or at least as honest as something Sam could be doing.

You throw every conceivable item at him and he just dodges them as he tries to explain everything to you.

“You fucking bastard. I trusted you! I can’t believe it, I fucking trusted you and you pull this shit. I’m going home, you can stay here for all I care.” You grab your bag and throw everything back in. You were only in your hotel room for an hour before he told you why you went on this very lavish trip.

“Babygirl, it’s the last one I swear.” He approaches you slowly as if you’re some wild beast; which at that very moment you might as well have been.

“You said that about the other one.” The tears stream down your face and the last thing you want is for him to be anywhere near you. “Call the fucking airline and change my ticket, now!”

He jumps back, astonished by your rage. You can tell he’s about to cry, you can see how upset his is, and despite your instinct to go and comfort him, you stay back. 

He walks out of the room and you sit on the bed, luggage in hand. It’s taking longer than you’d hoped and you begin to doubt he’s even calling the airlines in the first place. Maybe he’s lying to you about that too.

After what seems like an hour he comes back in. He looks at you for a moment before he’s able to get out a sentence.

“I changed your ticket, but it’s for tomorrow.”

“What?” You ball your hands.

“That’s the soonest flight they had to Peru?”

“What? Why the fuck am I going to Peru?

“ _We’re_ going to Peru,” he corrects you.

You knit your brows still trying to figure out what he’s up to.

“Listen, I know you’ve always wanted to go to Machu Pichu and it’s off season so prices aren’t crazy. I know someone there that can get us in for cheap and I have enough for a hotel room for us both. We can leave early in the morning. I can leave this job behind and we can have the vacation I promised you. No lies. Nothing.”

“So, you already bought the tickets?” 

“Yes.”

“Sam…I can’t just let you lie to me and get away with it. You think that just because you finally get around to taking me to Machu Pichu after two years of knowing me, I’ll forgive you?”

“Y/N…”

“No…I’ll go and you’ve already bought your ticket, so there is no use in you spending all that money cancelling it. Just reserve a separate hotel room for me.”

He looks at you as if you just tore his heart out of his chest and stomped on it. It’s only fair he experiences what you do. 

“I’m…”

“Sorry, I know.” You interrupt him. “I’ll go sleep on the couch or something. There is no use kicking you when you’re down.”

You watch as he falls to his knees with his head in his hands. Only a year ago would he have not cared. He would’ve sent you home or to Peru and he would’ve stayed to make the money. You would’ve been crushed, but you would’ve forgiven him relatively quickly. This time things are different, you’re both more invested than before. You may still forgive him, maybe even tomorrow, but not tonight.


End file.
